memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Tom Paris
2346? Where is the 2346 date from? Uninvited Admirals? (not that I'm disputing it. That's about the most likely date, followed by 2345.)--Emperorkalan 22:45, 2 July 2006 (UTC) :Not quite sure why you asked. It's from Mosaic and inferred to a degree in Pathways, as sourced fully from the moment I added 2346 Stripey1...apparently still unrecognised by the computer as a member. Just asking because I hadn't seen any source that gave it specificly. --Emperorkalan 02:33, 24 July 2006 (UTC) Family connections Thanks to whoever corrected Tom's family connections. It didn't seem entirely correct to me, but I wrote the article at work, and didn't have access to my books.--Turtletrekker 23:52, 2 July 2006 (UTC) is Tom Paris first officer Is Tom Paris still first officer after Captain Chakotay leaves Voyager in 2381?. :Have to wait until Full Circle}} comes out. --Captain Savar 16:35, 19 March 2009 (UTC) ::... and also mark discussions about unreleased novels with spoiler messages, please. some people might want to find out from the novel and not from your discussion. -- Captain MKB 16:47, 19 March 2009 (UTC) Early Career Wonder if someone can clarify the note under Early Career about Tom's career not being long enough to have served on two ships (and the subsequent assumption of the Exeter)? If, by the time of his confession, Tom was a Lt(j.g.) that would suggest he'd likely served two years as an ensign - which seems plenty of time to have had more than one assignment. Since we don't seem to have a date for his academy graduation, or the incident in question, it seems an unnecessary assumption to make. If there is more information pertaining to this situation that I have missed, perhaps the section (or the note) could be re-worded slightly to clarify? – CommodoreFisher 20:03, November 23, 2009 (UTC) :Normally I'd suggest checking back in the page history to see if you can identify who added the passage in question, but this time, sonavagun, it was me. :I don't recall the exact circumstances that prompted me to add that, but at the time I was a bit more immersed in trying to work out personal timelines for Tom and B'Ellana. Tom has the following phases of his life that have to be accounted for, pre-Voyager: childhood/youth, academy, the accident, Starfleet career to Ltjg rank, confession and wandering, with the Maquis, prison. The most extensive source for most of those would have been the Pathways material, which IIRC implied he'd spent his time on a single ship while in Starfleet. In retrospect I'll agree the note is probably too definitive, but I'd also like to track down what was said about the Exeter. According to Memory Alpha, the episodes to check would be "Caretaker" and "Non Sequitur".--Emperorkalan 03:20, November 24, 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks to YouTube: In "Non Sequitur", in Marseille, after Harry calls Tom by name, Tom guesses Harry knows him from the Academy. When Harry says 'no', Tom's next guess is from the Exeter. Doesn't exclude another ship, but he doesn't say "Exeter or Copernicus" either, just names the one ship.--Emperorkalan 04:15, November 24, 2009 (UTC)